The 76th hunger games: An end to an era
by Kaleidoscope-eyes1990
Summary: 25 years after the second rebellion and peace is the way of life for Panem but all that is about to change.
1. Chapter 1: Let the games begin

Chapter 1- Let the games begin

Both the Capitol and Districts have prospered, reproduced, recovered and almost completely forgotten the horrors of the games and rebellion under the rein of President Paylor. 25 years of peace has been good for the people of Panem, built them into a sense of security that I can't wait to demolish. President Paylor is dead from a lovely little disease picked up in that District 8 hospital and with her death comes the end of a peaceful era. Yes, I think it's time for a change and who better to make that change then myself the all-powerful President Ravenna Black. Those little idiots of Panem truly believed they had elected an angel into power but they couldn't have been more wrong. They elected and fell in love with my persona, I mean my looks probably helped but underneath this honey blonde hair, bright blue eyes and superficial smile is something that one could only describe as the devil himself. I crave destruction, pain, humiliation and blood. Panem is in for the shock of their lives if they thought the previous 75 years of games was gruesome wait until they see what I have in store. … Starting with lovely little rebel making district 12. Let the games begin.

"_Attention all of Panem, this is your President just wanting to inform you that the games are back and better than ever. Each district as well as the capitol will submit 2 tributes one boy and one girl volunteered or reaped it doesn't matter but there will be 2 from each. We don't want anyone saying that these games are not equal. Now you may be thinking why have the games? Well everybody must learn that nothing truly good is free in life and that goes for peace as well. These tributes are the price to be paid for your district/area to have peace, prosperity and care for another year. Let the games begin and may the odds be in each of your favors!"_


	2. Chapter 2: Life as we know it is over

Chapter 2- Life as we know it … is over

**District 12- POV- Serenity Everheart**

Laying in the grassy meadow next to the lake I can't help but think what a beautiful place district 12 really is. The people are nice even to the calm quiet little orphan girl; well I guess I'm no longer a little girl. I could just lie here forever and just let the sun warm my wet cold body but based on its position in the sky I can tell it is getting late and I need to get back before dark. Sprinting through the woods I hear the distinct sound of an announcement from the Republic beginning to be made so I run even faster. I reach the square just in time to have my carefree smile wiped from face as the return of the games is announced. My world crashes as the realization hits me I'm still eligible for reaping. Without thinking or really seeing anything I drag myself back to the orphanage and collapse in a fit of angry tears. My last thought before blissful sleep overcomes me is that I was only a day away from being completely free one day separated me from being 19 and free of any chance of torture or 18 and most likely going in.

"Ugh what time is it…" I mumble as I get up and look at myself in the mirror.

Thinking to myself well aren't you a fright in the morning. My medium length auburn is a tangled mess, my hazel eyes are red, swollen and glassy and to make matters worse my face is splotchy and pale from crying. I grab a fluffy white towel from the closet and head to shower and make myself presentable. As I'm singing a catchy little song in the shower the events of the previous day resurface and I can't stop the little gasp of shock that leaves my mouth as my knees go weak and I sink to the floor and fight the tears and emotions that threaten to overwhelm me.

"How could I forget today is Reaping Day".

Well if I do get reaped no one is going to pity me or think that I'm just the sorry little orphan girl. In anger I rush to the closet and pull out my best dress and my small makeup bag. The dress is emerald green reaching mid-thigh with a sweetheart neckline corset top, nipped waist and flowy skirt. The dress showed off my toned tan legs and curves to perfection. I leave my hair in loose waves that frame my heart shaped face to which I apply minimal makeup just enough to enhance my naturally exotic face and play up my doe shaped eyes. Running back to my closet I rummage around until I find the heels that I'm looking. They are a little worn looking but I'll need the height they give if I want to look intimidating if reaped. After putting on the heels I examine myself in the mirror.

"Well no one will think you're a poor little girl anymore …. not with these curves and face"

Without a second glance or thought I confidently walk to the square not noticing the looks and whispers from the other citizens from District 12. Head held high I join my fellow potential tributes in the 18 year old section and wait for the ceremony to begin.

**POV-Justice Mellark**

Today started like any other day in District 12. I was just Justice Mellark well liked popular boy. I had went into town to see if my dad needed help in the bakery but it wasn't that busy so I caught up with my friends Reid and Avery. We thought of a few ways to create mischief and not get into trouble and were just about to start the first prank when I hear the voice of my annoying little sister Hope.

"JUSTICE, JUSTICE play with me I'm bored" Hope says with a pout.

"Not today princess today is guys' day" I say while messing with her pretty blonde hair knowing it will make her mad.

"Don't do that, I hate when you mess up my hair" Hope screams while stomping her foot like the insolent, troublemaking girly 12 year old that she is.

A witty comeback is on the tip of my tongue when a shrill beeping interrupts me and makes me cover my ears. Knowing what that beeping means I look to the sky just as the screen with President Black's beautiful smiling face appears and I can't help the smile and blush that appear on my face. I mean the President is gorgeous and what healthy 18 year old boy wouldn't fantasize about her. Too bad that smile wasn't going to stay for long not with what the President had to reveal.

Somehow I made it home with Hope clutched to my side silently sobbing. I still couldn't believe the games were beginning again and I had no clue as to how my parents were feeling. They had fought so hard nearly losing each other and themselves to put an end to them 25 years ago. I was able to convince to change and try to get some sleep even though I knew that sleep was something I wouldn't be experiencing tonight.

Later that night I lay on my bed angrily staring out the window at the night sky thinking that this might be my last night in my room. I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear my door open or Hope come in until she was throwing herself onto my bed. One look at her face and I knew that nightmares had terrorized her sleep.

"Nightmares?" I ask which she nods. I immediately wrap her in my arms and whisper "It's alright princess I'm here now and nothing will hurt. I'll always protect you."

Eventually her breathing slows and blessedly she is sleeping and soon I realize that my eyes are feeling heavy. Soon I've drifted to sleep as well still clutching my little sister to my chest.

I awake with hope still having a death grip on me and can't help but smile. The little is trying to protect me just as protect her. However I know I can't protect her from everything and the idea of the reaping leaves me feeling sick to my stomach because I know even if her name is called I can't save her from the games but can only make sure she comes back. With that thought I crawl from careful not to wake Hope and get ready for the reaping. Looking in my closet I pick a black button down dress shirt, black dress pants and a pair of scuffed black dress shoes. I couldn't help but laugh when I looked in the mirror I looked like I was going to someone's funeral but then the laugh was cut short by the fact that essentially the reaping is someone's funeral.

"Justice... whats so funny?" Hope asks with the innocence only a child could have. I look at her and try to smile saying "Nothing, but I thinks it's time for you to get dressed sleepyhead. We don't want to be late." I watch as she quickly scampers out of the room. I follow her out and head downstairs to find a note from Mom and Dad.

_"Hey Kids,_

_Already at the justice building dealing with some mentor issues. See you after the reaping. _

_Love always,_

_Mom and Dad"_

I knew that they would be the mentors considering that they are the only two living victors from district 12 but that story is one that has been told one too many times. I call upstairs for Hope to hurry up and in a matter of minutes she comes flying down the stairs is a little green dress and matching bow in her hair. She looks so innocent and young so I offer her my hand and off we go. We arrive at the square and go to our separate sections. She joins her friends in the 12 year old section and I watch as they all grab hands and put on brave faces. I look around find Reid and Avery in the 18 year old section and join them. Silently all of District 12 waits for the show and has their eyes glued on the stage in front of the worn down Justice building.

Finally Mayor Trinity slowly walks onto to stage and sheepishly says "Welcome all to the Reaping of the 76th hunger games which is going to be the best yet. Without further ado let me introduce this year's new escort Violet Lockett." To our horror the alterations have begun again in the capitol because everyone can now see where Violet got her name, her pale skin now has intricate violet tattoos all over it and her voluminous hair has been dyed a deeper violet. In the past 25 years it had been looking like the capitol look and accent was beginning to die out. I guess old habits are hard to give up.

Violet steps up to the mike and enthusiastically explains why the games are returning and how excited she is to get the chance to represent the District with reigning victors. With this comment all eyes turn to me as my mom and dad walk out on stage. All I can hear is Violet say "And this year's mentors are Peeta and Katniss Mellark. Well not one to keep these mentors from finding out the gems they will train let's get started and remember may the odds be in you favor. Now let's do something different and start with the guys" Violet reaches into the bowl fishes around for a minute and before she even opens her mouth I know exactly whose name is on that slip and I mimic Violet as she says "Your District 12 male tribute is JUSTICE MELLARK!"

Knowing that the games start right now I mask my emotions, plaster on a smile and confidently walk onto the stage making sure to not make eye contact with my family knowing if I do the façade will slip. I concentrate on making sure that my face stays neutral and intimidating even though I'm fighting this sense of dread settling in my stomach and it's not there because I'm going into the games.

**POV-Serenity Everheart**

….JUSTICE MELLARK!" is all I hear Violet say and I feel like my heart has been ripped from my chest. I find my mind going back in time ….

_"…..to being five years old and just becoming an orphan after the murder of my parents. Everyone pitied me but no one wanted to talk to or befriend the unlucky, unfortunate orphan girl... that was until Justice Mellark found me. I remember it as if it was yesterday I was sitting in the rain all alone crying and trying to sing the lullaby my mom sung but couldn't get the words right and all I wanted was to have someone hold me and sing to me like she did but no one came. Then all of a sudden a little brunette boy with bright blue eyes sat next to me grabbed my hand and asked me if I needed help remembering the song. Since that day Justice has become my savior and the only boy to own my heart."_

Not that he ever knew it was the only time we ever interacted but it was long enough for me to lose my heart. I watch as it puts up shields and becomes an emotion less shell of who I know him to be. I'm paying so much attention to Justice I almost miss Violet read the female tribute.

"Your district 12 female tribute is HOPE MELLARK!"

With that one sentence I see Justice's façade come crashing down and can hear his mother cry out while his father restrains her. Seeing the tears run down each and every member of the Mellark family's faces I know what I must do. Nobody is waiting for me, nobody will miss me, and I now have the chance to repay that act of kindness 13 years ago. Without thinking I scream "I VOLUNTEER" and next thing I know I'm racing down to the stage and stopping Hope Mellark from taking another step further.

I grab her shoulders, look her in the face, wipe away her tears and say "Everything is going to be alright honey, I promise to make sure your brother comes home" and then I wrap her in a hug before I hand her over to Justice's friends. Before I straighten and put on my game face I see her fighting her tears acting brave and in that moment I know I have made the right choice and will keep that promise even if it means dying. I then turn put a cocky smirk on my face hold my head high and take my spot on the stage.

"My my who would have thought we would have such an emotional reaping. Well District 12 here is your female tribute…." Violet says while gesturing to me.

"My name is Serenity Everheart" I respond making sure that my face is as calm as my namesake while keeping that smirk on my face. Then Justice and I shake hands before being manhandled into the building.

* * *

**A/N- Hey everybody so this is my first time writing anything let alone publishing it so please review. Any comments will be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Farewell

Chapter 3- Farewell….The Adventure begins

**POV-Justice Mellark**

As I wait for my friends and sister to come say goodbye I cant help but reflect on how that reaping from bad to hell. One moment I'm standing there confidently smirking like I don't have a carre in the world and the next my world is crashing down. I feel the tears running down my face like my eyes were faucets that I couldn't turn off. All I can keep thinking is I have no choice but to die. I look over at my parents and see their tormented tear stained faces and Im about to have a breakdown when I hear the two words I had silently been praying for "I VOLUNTEER". Never in a million years did I think someone let alone a girl would volunteer from district 12.

So I begin looking for the face in the crowd who just became my saving grace and I find her running out of the 18 year old section but shes not what I expected. She's on the shorter side but stunning with her tanned legs shoulder length auburn hair and the most exotic caring eyes. They are an array of colors from blue to green to gray to gold all mixed into one and express that this girl is a caring determined fighter. Something about her is oddly familiar but I cant place it all I know is that she took my breath away and then she does it she steals my heart when she smiles at, comforts and wipes away Hope's tears, a girl who she doesn't even know yet has saved from certain death. I just to wonder what she said to Hope when I hear my door begin to open and standing in the doorway is Hope, my sole reason for coming home.

"Justice I'm scared, I don't want to lose you" Hope says into my shirt as she hugs me close.

"Aww princess you wont lose me Im coming home and that's a promise"

"That's what she said too except she called me honey"

Really confused I asked, "What do you mean Hope who else gave you a promise that I was coming home?"

In between sobs Hope answered "The girl…. who saved….me. When she hugged…me she said…'I promise to make… sure your brother comes home'… then she smiled and ….handed me over to Reid.

I just hug my sister tighter while trying to figure out this girls angle but I cant. Soon I realize my time with Hope is almost up.

"Hope I want you to listen to me carefully, I'm coming home so don't worry you're pretty little head but until then I need you to be a good little girl for Reid and is family. Can you do that?"

She nods. Then she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the mockingjay pin my mother gave her. Hope pushes it into my hand as says "this brought mommy and daddy home so maybe it can bring both you and that nice girl home too. If it cant it will atleast bring you home. I love you Justice."

With those final words and a parting gift Hope's goodbye time is over. Reid and Avery come in next and don't stay long. They give me a few pointers and promise to take care of Hope then leave. Then I'm left alone in the room to think about why the girl made such a promise.

**POV-Serenity Everheart**

After being forcefully shoved into the waiting room, I make my way to the couch and begin to countdown the minutes until goodbyes are over. I don't even bother looking at the door. I know no one is coming that I have no ties to District 12 and suddenly I have the urge to breakdown or throw something. No one should feel this alone before they are sent to their death. How is it that I can comfort a 12 year old girl when she needs comforting most but no one has the heart to comfort the girl who will be portrayed as a hero. I suddenly find myself sitting on the couch with my knees pulled to my chest, my arms wrapped around them and my head resting on them crying softly about the life I never had nor will I get the chance to have, when I hear the door open. Looking up through a blurred vision I can barely make out the small frame of Hope standing in the doorway looking at me with tears in her eyes and I know she just came from seeing her brother.

Knowing I have to be strong for her I wipe away my tears and put a smile on my face while holding my arms open and say "Come here honey".

In two seconds flat Hope is in my arms crying and Im rocking her telling her everything is alright. Suddenly she stops crying gets a serious look on her face and ask a simple word that isn't simple at all "Why?"

I'm taken back but finally find my voice and respond "Why what? Why did I volunteer? That's easy you have a family and friends who would miss you terrible and people who love you and how could I stand by knowing it would tear your family apart to have you and Justice go against each when I have no one who cares about or loves. Or did you mean why did I promise to make sure your brother comes home?" She nods so I ask "Do you want to know a secret?"

I wait for her to respond but she only nods again so I proceed " Well I have loved your brother for 13 years and I know that I couldn't live without him anymore than you" She stares at me blankly for a minute and then says angrily "YOURE WRONG!"

Confuse at her response and tone I gingerly ask "Wrong about…what?"

"About nobody loving or missing you because I will miss you and I do love you" and then this sweet innocent little girl does the only thing that could break my precious hold on being strong. She undoes her ribbon in her hair and ties it around wrist and then wipes away my tears while saying "its alright".

"Whats the ribbon for" I ask through my tears and she looks at me like Im an idiot or something but eventually just shakes her head and says "Its your token silly, its to help you remember you have at least one person missing, loving and caring about you". I want to reply but don't know how and then she's being pulled towards the door by a peacekeeper. Just before she leaves I bolt from the couch run to the door and pick her up. I hug until she cant breath and then I set her down and tell her "thank you, you don't know how much this means too me and I love you too honeybee." and then shes gone. I wander back to the couch and cant help but smile the once lonely quiet orphan girl has a friend.

**POV-President Ravenna Black**

**"**Who would have thought a volunteer from district 12, I guess those rebelling making qualities haven't died out there, after all" I say with a cruel sadistic smile on my face. "That troublesome girl may have ruined my well thought out painstakingly gruesome sibling rivalry plot but we'll see just how well she likes the games since there is a new gamemaker in town"

Maniacal laughter followed by a cackling cough wreaks havoc on my body making me lose my train of thought for a second.

"Where was I?...Oh yeah a new gamemaker, who better than to make these games more gruesome, gritty, terrorizing and all together more entertaining than its creator, the angelic demon that haunts your dreams, ME!" The thoughts I have for the 76th hunger games make me lick my blood red lips in anticipation, I cant wait for the blood to spill and the games to truly begin.

"Enjoy your lives while you still control them my little darlings" I laughingly say while watching the district and capitol reaping replays.


	4. Chapter 4: Take me faraway

**A/N- Please review and let me know what you think good or bad. How do you like the setup and different POV? Is it too confusing? I really would appreciate any comments.**

**Thanks!**

Chapter 4- Take me faraway

**POV-Serenity Everheart**

Walking those train doors I feel like I've intruded on a perfect little family scenario. I quickly mumble "Sorry" and try to rush to my room without them noticing my discomfort. I'm almost home free when I hear someone ask for me to wait. With one last cleansing breath, I turn, plaster a smile on my face and join "the awkward little family scene"

"I'm sorry but I really can't remember your name and I properly want to thank you for saving my daughter" says Peeta, who looks at his wife who nods in agreement.

"Serenity" I stammer out before continuing with "but it's really nothing she had more to live for anyways". This statement causes all three people as well as Violet, who has chosen this time to join the conversation, to give me confused looks. Well at least I'll only need to tell this sob story once and start from the beginning telling them about being an orphan leaving out the way my family was taken from me that's a secret I'll take to my grave and finally finishing with why it was easier to let the lonely 18 year old girl who nobody will miss die than the sweet innocent little Hope. In the end I find myself saying the words I wouldn't have thought would escape my lips …

"I'm trained, loyal, trustworthy, and determined to keep my promise and make sure Justice comes home…" Then looking them dead in the eyes without the hint of a smile I finish my monologue with "…even if that means dying" What happens next shocks everyone including me_._

"WHY ARE YOU ACCEPTING DEATH SO EASILY? WHY ARE YOU WILLING TO DIE FOR ME WHEN YOU BARELY KNOW ME?" Justice is shouting and I can feel my angry rising.

Here I am trying to do the right thing and he's throwing it in my face. Does he really think that I want to die, to never have the chance at my own family? Is he insane? Fire blazing in my eyes I turn to tell him off but the words catch in my throat when I see the look of compassion and concern in his eyes and suddenly I find myself yelling "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY, IT'S BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY HEART 13 YEARS AGO AND I HAVENT BE ABLE TO GET IT BACK, BUT AT THIS MOMENT I CANT REMEMBER FOR THE LIFE OF ME WHY I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE!" fighting my emotions and tears before pushing my way past him into my room and slamming the door, effectively closing out the world so I can have my breakdown alone.

Sinking to the floor back braced against the door because I'm pretty sure that my legs are too weak to hold me I let the cascade of tears fall down my face until I'm sure I have nothing left. I look around the room for the first time and realize it's double the size of my one back at the orphanage and I can't help but laugh at the irony. I guess one birthday wish will come true I get to live like a princess before I die. My eyes settle on the clock and I realize its midnight.

"Happy Birthday, just what I always wanted to celebrate my birthday with a trip to the capitol and my impending doom on the horizon" I half-heartedly laugh before dragging myself to the bed barely giving myself to time to kick off my heels before succumbing to sleep and the nightmares that are sure to come. My last thought is I'm so screwed.

**POV-Justice Mellark**

She what? Did I just hear her correctly? Staring blankly at the closed door with her name on it, I have to fight the urge to storm in there and shake Serenity until she comes to her senses. Why on earth does she love me, I'm not even sure that we've ever met. She seems familiar but I just can't place her. I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything that just happened when I hear laughter behind me. I turn to find my father hysterically laughing while my mother is trying to contain herself.

That does it and snaps my fragile control on my emotions, "What is so funny?" I demand "How can you laugh at this situation when one of us is going to die and if she" pointing my finger accusingly at the closed door "has her way it's going to be her". The next thing my father said isn't what I expected to hear; my parents never share anything about their time in the games until now I guess.

"Well this is interesting, it's like going back in time and reversing our roles" my father says still talking to my mother "but I have to say she definitely needs to work on her delivery not nearly as eloquent as me more like how you would have professed your love Katniss"

My mother just laughs at my father's comment and my dumbfounded look.

"Honey I think we need to explain how we won the 74th games" my mother says. So my parents finally tell me about the "star-crossed lovers" angle and the berries. After they are done I can't help but think maybe I can get home without losing myself and possibly the girl I might be falling in love with to the games. I excuse myself from the room leaving my parents to talk strategy and as I'm passing Serenity's door I can hear her thrashing around and crying out in her sleep and have to fight the urge to go comfort her. Finally I reach my door, find my closet grab some pajama pants and climb into to bed. My last thought before sleep overpowers my brain is there's still hope we both can go home.

**POV-Serenity Everheart**

"Just great this is the second time in two days that you've woken up looking like shit" I say to myself in the mirror.

Once again nightmares filled with blood, betrayal and Justice's death wreak havoc with my sleep and I wake up with a tangled mess for hair, splotchy tear and massacre stained face, red swollen puffy eyes and to top it all off I have dark bags under my eyes. Grabbing a large forest green towel from the closet I go to take a shower. Finally after what seemed like hours I figured out how to use the shower and even was able to find a scent I liked. Standing in front of my wardrobe completely clean and smelling of peaches and cream I try to decide what to wear knowing the key to winning the game is sponsors and that game starts as soon as you arrive in the capitol. As much as dressing up like a little plaything for the capitol citizens disgusts me I finally decide on a form fitting cream colored dress with a nipped waist sweetheart neckline and a hem that ends just above my knees. I pair it with a black leather jacket and a pair of 6 inch nude colored pumps that lengthen my legs and make me seem taller.

Stepping back I evaluate myself in the mirror, "Well you're not perfect yet but it's a far cry from when you woke up." I decide to curl my hair so that the ends of the ringlets end at the top of my collarbone effectively framing my face. I finish off the look with a light smoky eye that leaves them looking deadly and more intimidating and to my lips I add a bright red gloss. I step back look in the mirror and can't help but smirk at the deadly siren I have made myself into.

"Well Justice Mellark eat your heart out, because you just got yourself a deadly siren for a girlfriend/protector" I saunter out to the dining car to get some breakfast and can't help but seductively smirk as Justice's eyes bulge and his jaw hits the floor.

"You know a picture last longer, but you're more than welcome stare just don't drool on the carpet" I say laughingly while taking my seat next him. This distraction/sponsor plan might be easier than I thought as a smile spreads across my face as I bite into my jam covered toast.

**POV-Justice Mellark**

I can't stop staring, my mind has gone blank and I've forgotten my entire plan let alone how to speak. Finally I'm able to close my mouth and begin thinking again. Throughout my confusion she is just laughing and enjoying her breakfast. Seeing as it's just the two us I've decided that it would be the right time to tell her about my plan but the words that come out of my mouth have nothing to do with the plan.

"Why are you dressed like that? What are you trying to do seduce me?" I say then seeing the hurt in her eyes I try to backpedal. "That's not what I meant you look breathtakingly gorgeous but I don't want you on display for everyone."

The hurt in her eyes begins to fade and then she gets up and begins to pace while saying "its part of my plan, first it's one of the easiest ways to get sponsors, beauty sells. Two it makes me irresistible and since I'll be yours makes us irresistible"

My eyes narrowing I hesitantly ask "What do you mean by 'you'll be mine'?

Looking sheepish and staring at the floor she continues on "Well it's this plan that I started to come up with while getting ready well play 'star-crossed lovers' like your parents did and since we are both mildly attractive and we'll have sympathy we'll get more sponsors. Also I was thinking that we could play up being each other's protectors and possibly join the career alliance at first" Softly biting her lower lip she looks up and finishes "I hate the careers just as much as you but if we get good scores and have the sponsors and don't join I won't be able to protect you from them for long. We can even help other tributes in a sense; we can make their deaths quick and merciful."

Now she's staring at me for approval with tears glistening in her eyes and I'm still reeling from the fact that we think so much alike because her plan is my plan exactly except for the whole selling her for sponsors part. I have to concede though it's brilliant.

Knowing she's looking for approval and comfort I find myself saying "It's a brilliant plan, now come here so I can wipe that jam off your face". Her face breaks into a dazzling smile as walks to sit on the chair next to me and I can't help the fact that my heart beats a little faster and my body has the urge to wrap her in my arms and kiss her. Looking over her shoulder I can see my parents are standing there and nodding in approval.

"Well well, it looks like you two don't need mentors" my mother jokes causing Serenity to jump a mile high, which makes us all laugh.

"It's not like that I… was just trying to figure out how…" Serenity stammers out but is cut off by my father who says "It's fine it's actually the plan we had worked out for you guys as well. We'll be arriving at the capitol soon and then its show time but until then lets grab a sit on the couch and watch the reapings"

Serenity is seated next to me with her head on my shoulder, hand resting on my chest and my arm protectively thrown around her waist. Having her next to me feels like the most natural thing in the world. Watching the reapings we put the other tributes in three categories: threat, average, non-threat. All the careers are but into threat along with the boy from 7 and the girl from 10 both who volunteered and have a murderous glint in their eyes. Non-threats include both tributes from 3, 6 and the capitol plus the girl from 7 who appears terrified and young. Both tributes from 5, 8, 9, and 11, plus the boy from 10 are put into average. But this is all preliminary until we see their skills in training. Just as the reapings finish the train comes to a stop. I stand grab Serenity's hand and prepare for the show, however I can feel Serenity shaking.

"Serenity, what's wrong" I ask genuinely concerned but when I turn to look at her she's doing that cute lip biting then that she does when she's nervous.

"Justice I don't think I can pull off this seductive thing, I don't know the first thing about being confident or sexy." I can't help but just stare doesn't she know how beautiful she is and then it hits me she is as pure as the first snow completely untouched.

"Honey, you'll be fine just put that cocky little smirk you had earlier back on your face and pretend you're just showing off for me, besides I'll be by your side the whole time. Even if I have be glued to your hip day and night" I joke why suggestively wriggling my eyebrows, making her give off her throaty laugh just as the doors open and the capitol invades. I wrap my arm around her waist with my hand resting at her hip giving it a reassuring squeeze but when I look down I don't find shy, nervous Serenity anymore instead is the vixen that stole my breath that morning. Trying to figure out Serenity is more puzzling than finding a plan to win the games, well let the games begin I think before matching Serenity's smirk with a cocky one of my own before descending into the madness of the capitol.


	5. Chapter 5: Make an impression

**A/N-Thank you for the reviews and advice. They are really appreciated. Sorry for taking so long getting chapter 5 done but its finals time so I've been studying hard. Hope you enjoy the chapter and continue to review. **

**Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Make an impression

**POV-Serenity Everheart**

Not even two seconds after escaping the capitol madness I'm dragged into a different kind of hell by three perfectly manicured almost plastic looking capitol citizens whose names I didn't even catch. One minute they are exclaiming over how exotic and pretty I am and the next thing I know they are covering me in wax and seemingly enjoying torturing me if their smiles and comments are any indication. After hours of waxing and rubbing of lotion I'm finally given a silky white robe and put in a room to wait for my stylist and prep team. Walking around the room I notice a variety of makeups and outfits but nothing seems fitting for district 12 so I go back to examining myself in the mirror. I don't look too different then the girl who volunteered, I mean I'm less hairy and my skin is softer and my hair and skin is lightly scented like peaches and cream but in reality the girl looking back at me is still the terrified, lonely girl who started this.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear someone behind me say "Well now looks like I have something to work with, well spin around darling and let me look at you."

Cautiously I turn and recognize the three 'lovely' ladies from earlier standing with an attractive young caramel skinned man with a gold tinted Mohawk, gold eyeliner that continued from the lash line into intricate flame designs like the Egyptians and gold tinted lips. He wore black clothes with gold, yellow and red swirl designs in a pattern that resembled flames. Realizing I had been staring I blushed and quickly returned my stare back to his face and said "Hi I'm Serenity".

"Very pretty name for a very pretty girl. You met Aquamarine, Venus, and Sapphire earlier and I am your head stylist Apollo." He said and I committed all the names to memory, before he continued "Aquamarine and Venus will do your hair and makeup while Sapphire does your nails. Once they are done I will be back with your chariot outfit. I can't wait for you to see it, it's like nothing that has ever been done for district 12 before" and with that he left the room leaving me in the trusted hands of his prep team.

In no time Sapphire had my nails trimmed, shape and polished with an innocent nude color and Venus had worked magic on my hair turning it from a tangled mess into an intricate cascade of pinned up curls all while Aquamarine worked wonders on my makeup. She used a light bronzer to even out my skin tone, added a thick line of eyeliner extending it out past the eye just slightly then used a shimmery dark gray shadow on my lid to blend. On my brow she blended a light brown in with the gray at the bottom and a bright yellow at the top that proceeded all the way towards my temple. Looking in the mirror when everything was done I looked stunning, better than I could have ever imagined. I was innocent yet intimidating and forthcoming yet shy. I was wondering what outfit they could possibly have that went with this makeup and hair that could represent the mines of district 12 and I couldn't think of anything. I was still pondering when Venus placed her final touch on my hair which was strategically placing yellow feathers into my curls and Apollo returned with a zipped garment bag.

"Well now you look like you are ready for your outfit. Close your eyes while I put it on you" Apollo said. Without thinking I did as I was told because Katniss told me that my stylist knows best and that I shouldn't argue. The outfit is tight and short reaching just below my butt. I can feel them lacing up my back and realize the top is a corset that emphasizes my breasts. I feel something soft tickling the back of my thighs but can't imagine what it is.

"Before you open your eyes, I want to tell you about how I came up with this idea, okay?" Apollo says and I just nod reassuring him that he can continue and so he does.

"Serenity, do you know what the miners use as protection in the mines from poisonous gases or cave-ins?" I shake my head no in response. "Well I'll tell you they use canaries, and you my little songbird reminded of one when you agreed to be not only Hope's protector but also Justice's and that my dear is why we have made you into Justice's very own canary. Now open your eyes songbird" I hear Apollo say.

With slight hesitation I open my eyes but staring back at me isn't the same person who closed them to begin with. This innocent yet seductive woman can't be me, but it is. Apollo has done the impossible; he made me into a beautiful canary without surgically altering me. The dress is one of the old burlesque style corset dresses in bright yellow with black lace detailing and feathers along the trim of the bodice and at my butt is a large tail of feathers that hang down to the back of my knees in the middle and extend up to wrap slightly around my hips.

"Apollo, I can't thank you enough you made me look and feel beautiful" I say holding back tears knowing it will mess up my makeup.

"The surprises aren't over yet wait until you see your chariot it's been modified just for you. Oh before I forget here are your heels and we can't forget your token" Apollo says as he hands me a pair of high strappy black heels and then shows me the green ribbon which now holds my mother's locket like a necklace.

"Apollo, how did you get that locket? I had forgotten to wear it to the reaping" I say very confused.

"No worries a little birdy thought you might need it. That same little birdy told us that you can sing and that you already have a token that we could combine this with, and she was right we turned 'your' ribbon into a necklace and now you have the past, present and future to remember what you are fighting for little songbird" Apollo explains.

I can't help but smile as Apollo ties the ribbon around my neck and I silently thank Hope for reminding me exactly what I am fighting for. There is a knock the door and I turn to see Violet looking impatient.

"Who would have thought someone as pretty as you Serenity would take so long to get ready. You know we are on a time schedule, we have to hurry the chariot ride starts soon" Violet says impatiently.

With a final hug and kiss for Apollo and the prep team, I leave and make my way to the district 12 chariot but what I find is not the normal chariot. No the district 12 chariot has been modified to include a swinging black hoop that is like a human size bird perch that I am supposed to sit on. I can't stop the throaty laugh that comes out of my mouth that has all eyes turning towards me including Justice's.

**POV-Justice Mellark**

What is taking Serenity so long, it's not like she was ugly going in but whatever I guess I'll use this time to size up the competition. The tributes from one are dressed in ridiculously girly jewel encrusted outfits. The girl Topaz seems like a total ditz but the guy Diamond well he may be stupid but what he lacks in brains he makes up for in muscle and a lot of it. District two whose names I can't remember on the other hand are both mildly tall and muscular both dressed like ancient Spartans and intimidating as hell. We'll make sure to stay on their good side. District four male is built much like Diamond except he doesn't look stupid. The female on the other hand is very manly in physique and looks definitely not a beauty but she has a murderous glint to her eyes that makes her seem more intimidating. Their stylist definitely went for the less is more approach and made clothes out of what appeared to be seaweed that barely covered their private parts and then draped nets over them and gave the boy Kalani a trident. The rest of the tributes didn't leave much of an impression and I pitied them for their stylists' lack of trying. Suddenly I hear a throaty, melodic laugh and see all eyes turn towards the entrance. Girls stare with envy, guys with hunger and I know exactly who has walked in without even turning around…Serenity.

I finally turn around after I thought I had my emotions under control but instantly I can't breathe, she's so gorgeous. The only thing that I have to say about her outfit is that there isn't enough material. Serenity has too much skin showing and I feel my anger rising as I turn and see the other male tributes especially the Careers eyeing her like she's the next thing on the menu. As she nears me her face breaks out in a brilliant smile and then she erupts into laughter when she takes in my outfit.

"Oh Justice, you make a strikingly sexy miner even if your beautiful face is smudged with soot. It makes you look more rugged, I must say I do like the cut of that suit though it shows off your assets nicely" she says and she runs her hands up my chest.

"Ah thanks, but couldn't your stylist added a little more material and emphasized your assets a little less" I say while trying to shield her body with mine as much as I can.

"Now Justice we can't get any sponsors if I don't show off my best skill. Your looks will only get us so far" Serenity says confidently, but I can tell she is nervous and shy about all the looks and smirks she is getting because she wraps her arms around me, breathes me in and snuggles closer.

"You do smell nice though Justice and I have to say I'm less nervous when I'm in your arms" She says while smiling up at me. Over her head I can see the other male tributes eyeing us trying to figure out if we are more than just allies and I don't even think before I tilt Serenity's face up and lightly brush my lips against hers. I only meant for it to be brief, as a way to mark her as mine in the others minds but as soon as my lips touched hers all ability to think ceased. Apparently it was the same for Serenity because she was wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling my body closer to deepen the kiss. I wouldn't have pulled away except for the fact that I heard an eruption of applause and then a loud clearing of a throat. Irritated at the interruption I pulled away and saw that Serenity was staring at me with a dazed look and brainless smile on her face. I brushed her lips one more time, heard more applause and then turned towards the sound of the throat clearing and saw my father. I just smiled and shrugged, he laughed and pointed at the screen, which now showcased my smiling face and Serenity's dazed one. Apparently they had opened the doors and were ready for the chariot rides when I had kissed Serenity.

"Looks like all of Panem now knows about the next star crossed lovers of district 12" my father laughingly says as my mother joins him.

"You two need to get in your chariot you're almost up. By the way Serenity you make a dazzling protector for my miner son" my mother says to Serenity, making her blush who mumbles a quiet "Thanks".

I help Serenity into her perch and then grab her hand and say "Ready my little songbird?" Her answer is to project her voice and sing a lovely little lullaby that I vaguely remember as the chariot begins to move. I wave and smile for all of Panem while Serenity wows them with her lullaby. When she finishes the song she smiles and blows kisses towards the crowd who eat it up. When the chariots stop the crowd is yelling only one districts name and its District 12.

**POV-President Ravenna Black**

Those sniveling attention hogging brats of district 12 think they can have all the glory, well think again because what I have to say will turn the entire games upside down. Plastering that angelic smile on my face, I step up to the microphone and begin my speech.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give the 26 honorable tributes of the districts and Capitol. This year seems to have some favorable competition. Now before training or the games begin one of the many twists for this year's games is to be revealed. To show that the Republic is still lenient and fair and that it respects loyalty two tributes may win as long as both who make it to the final two agree to let the other live and pass a final task. So without further ado pick your alliances wisely and may the odds be in each of your favors"_

As I step away from the microphone I can't help but silently laugh I doubt two will even make it to the end with all the changes and obstacles I have in store. Just wait my dear little darlings your strategies and plans won't protect you from me.


	6. Chapter 6: Show us what you've got

**A/N- So finals are almost over thankfully and I haven't really been able to concentrate on writing but soon that will change but I atleast was able to give you another chapter. So read it and tell me what you think good or bad. Happy reading!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Show us what you've got

**POV-Justice Mellark**

"That was actually kind of fun but I really wish you didn't have to be so alluring Serenity. Seeing the other guys stare at and fantasize about you makes me a more than a little irritated"

"Well if all it took was for me to get dressed up and have some male attention for you to kiss me I would have tried it in District 12 a long time ago" she says jokingly "but seriously Justice we have to use all of our options and you must know I only have eyes for you."

She proves this by snuggling closer, standing on her tiptoes and nuzzling my neck. I can't help but wrap my arm possessively around her waist and tug her closer as we wait for the elevator to reach our floor. In minutes we hear the ding and the doors open to a beautiful suite and already waiting inside are my parents and our stylists. Next to me I feel Serenity take off her heels and then bound into the room practically floating on air in her hurry to get to her room and get her clothes off. Thinking she has the right idea I head to mine and quickly change into a pair of emerald green pajama pants and a soft grey t-shirt and then join everyone in the dining room for dinner. As I'm exiting my room Serenity's door opens as well and even without all the makeup and getup she still takes my breath away. She looks amazing in a floor length cream colored silk nightgown and her curls cascading down her shoulders and framing her face. She smiles up at me and I offer her my arm to escort her to the dining room.

During dinner all everybody can talk about is how beautiful Serenity looked and who knew she could sing so well. My mother congratulated Apollo on coming up with a clever take on the mining scene, however Apollo said she hasn't seen anything yet looking to Celeste my stylist for support. Celeste just smiles and says after this year's games nobody will forget the tribute of district 12. "Hopefully the next outfit won't show so much of her off" I say to myself or so I thought but apparently I said it out loud if everybody's looks are any indication.

"So Justice I assume that this lovers thing isn't act then?" Apollo asks.

"No, it's not and if one more person stares at Serenity with hunger in their eyes, they are not going to have eyes for much longer" I say with more anger than necessary.

"Justice! I can't believe you just said that, you know why we have to keep up this pretense I need to play to the role of deadly irresistible protector so we can get sponsors" Serenity says.

"I know! I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it" I respond grumpily. This causes everyone to laugh and Serenity to take my hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

The rest of dinner is finished is peaceful silence but after my parents ask me and Serenity to join them in the living room so we can discuss strategies for training tomorrow. So I sit in the armchair and then gather Serenity in my arms so that she is nestled in my lap with my arms around her waist, my head resting on hers , her head resting on my shoulder and her arms laying on top of mine.

"So what are your strengths?" my mother asks.

"You both know that I'm strong and good with a bow. I know most plants and I'm okay with hand to hand."

"Yes we know that, what about you Serenity?" my father says

"While I'm great with knives and medicine/plants. Also I'm more than decent at hand to hand combat due to my studies with pressure points and the body. I've always had an interest in medicine." Serenity replies.

Looking at my parents I know that they are impressed and believe with the right mentoring that we can be the final two and both come home.

"So our advice to you guys is to avoid anything you are good at the first day and save it for private sessions. Try to get in with the careers if you can but also make nice with other tributes. Work on things that you have trouble with" my mother says.

My father adds, "But most importantly stay by each other and have each other's back always. Now get to bed because tomorrow is a big day and you'll need your rest."

I walk with Serenity to her door and kiss her goodnight before heading to my bed. It feels like my head just hit the pillow when I'm awakened by Serenity's screams. Bolting to from the bed I'm sprinting to Serenity's room and knocking on the door. After what seems like an eternity she opens the door with tears running down her face says without looking at me "I'm sorry, it's just the nightmares again"

"Honey, why didn't you tell me about them?" I say and tilt her head up so she can see the genuine concern in my eyes.

"I didn't want my fears and insecurities to affect you" she mumbles. Without thinking I gently pick her up and carry her to my room. I lay her down on the bed and then say "Sweetheart, it affects me more when you are hurting and I don't know why. Maybe if you sleep in my arms they won't come back. Like I said on the train I'll be here for you even if I have to be glued to your side day and night"

She laughs at this and then gestures for me to join her in the bed before saying "It can't hurt to try; besides you're a lot warmer than my blankets". I gently lay on the bed closer to the wall and pull her closer so that she is cradled in my arms, her head my shoulder, right hand on my chest over my heart and her right leg thrown possessively across my lower half.

I kiss her forehead and then I tell her the words in my heart "Serenity, I know you have loved me for 13 years and have gotten use to a one sided relationship but I don't think that is going to work anymore because I'm pretty sure you stole my heart the day of the reaping and I don't want it back"

I hear her sigh in response and then she snuggles closer and her breathing slows and I know she is sleeping. Slowly I feel myself drifting to sleep and can't help but think that if we make it out of these games alive I owe them everything for allowing me to find my true love.

**POV-Serenity Everheart**

I snuggle closer to the warmth behind me even though I have to get up when suddenly the warmth tightens around me like vises and I feel warm breath on my neck. Instantly I'm awake not sure exactly where I am and then I remember the nightmares and Justice carrying me to his room and I begin to relax again until I hear the whisper in my ear followed by the kisses trailing down my neck and then I tense again but for a completely different reason.

"Good morning sweetheart. Waking up with you next to me is something that I could get used to" Justice's husky voice says into my ear. I awkwardly turn to face him since his vise like grip won't loosen but find myself tangled in his arms and legs so I can't help but laugh.

"Well you are a much better dream catcher than those that hang on the wall. I must say you make a great heater too" I jokingly say before stretching up and kissing him gently but clearly Justice has other ideas because the next thing I know I hear him growl and find myself underneath him as he ravishes my mouth. Not that I mind all that much so I wrap my arms around his neck, dig my fingers into his hair and pull his mouth down to deepen the kiss. Once again we are interrupted by the clearing of a throat and I know exactly who is going to be standing in that doorway. Hoping the bed will swallow me whole I attempt to hide under Justice who just laughs slightly turns his head over his shoulder and says to his parents "You know you guys have the worst timing, right?"

"Yes we know this but it's what parents are for. Now if you two can detangle yourselves and shower separately then we can get you fed and down to training" Peeta says, while I'm still avoiding looking at the door.

"Aw dad, do we have to it would save more time and water if we showered together"

"Justice get off me right now, fun is over and I would like to have your parents still like me when we live through these games" I say while shoving at Justice.

"Fine, but just think of me as your personal nightmare chaser" he whispers in my ear then kisses me one last time before getting off and sauntering to the bathroom.

I bolt from the bed and run to my room without looking up from the floor. I shower and dress in training gear as soon as I can. When I walk out of my room Justice and everyone is already chowing down so I make myself a plate and quickly eat. Justice and I quickly make our way down to the training room so we won't be late.

We arrive just as the head trainer is entering the area and begins her speech. She doesn't take long and then the tributes are off in different directions. Justice and I head over to the edible plants and start memorizing all the plants. I think it's a little strange because the plants that they show are from different areas and climates this is something I'll share with my team later right now I just concentrate on cataloging them to my photographic memory. We are just finishing up at the station when I hear Calypso the district 4 tribute laughing and making fun of Rose the district 7 tribute because she fell off the netting.

"Aww poor little Rose, you'd think you'd be used to climbing since your surrounded by trees, but no you can't even do that right you are such a waste and will surely be the first kill" Calypso says laughingly looking at the other Careers for support but she isn't getting any and then Rose who is crying looks for her partner but finds him laughing at her behind Calypso's back. I feel bad for Rose who seems like she needs a friend, knowing this might hurt our chance with the Careers I just can't not help her she reminds me of a younger me.

"Hey Calypso I thought you had a brain but clearly I thought wrong because if you had one you wouldn't write someone off completely until scores are shown because you never know what someone is hiding" I say with a sneer on my face and look over to Justice hoping he isn't mad but find that he is smirking as well.

"Like your opinion matters. You're just a ditzy little songbird no more useful than Topaz. Just another brainless beauty with no real power. No offense Tope" Calypso counters with a matching sneer.

"At least I have beauty and people want me" I say laughingly

"You bitch!" Calypso screams before lunging at me. She may be taller and more muscular but I was expecting it and easily threw her and pinned her to the ground. I pulled the knife from my boot and held it to her throat. "Like I said never know what one is hiding" before sending the knife filing into the bulls eye a few feet away. I get up and see the peacekeepers march over and escort a furious Calypso from the room. I glance at the Careers who all nod in approval and then walk over to Rose and say "Don't listen to her. You have more strength than you think" before giving her hair a tousle and walking back into Justice's arms and heading over to the fire making station.

While at the station Kalani comes over and says if our scores hold up and we want to join there is two spots in the career pack for us. I tell him if their scores hold up we'll consider. With that training ends and we head up for dinner and I pray I won't be getting a lashing for not following orders.

**POV-President Ravenna Black**

Well well that little no body might have more fire than I gave her credit for. I'll have to pay a little more attention to the once lonely girl from district 12. I think I need to dig up some secrets on her that can be used in the games because she is clearly not the bloodbath tribute I thought she was and I'll need to know those secrets for later in the game. I believe she just might make it to the end and I'll need something so dark and gruesome that even her strong determined mind will shatter. Let's see who the alpha bird is the raven or the canary.

**POV-Justice Mellark**

After seeing how compassionate and caring Serenity was I couldn't help but not be mad and think she'll make a great mother someday. Hopefully my parents will see that her outburst was beneficial and won't be too mad at her. I know she's nervous, she's been biting her lower lip and wringing her hands since we got in the elevator. Taking pity on her I grab her hand and bring it to my lips letting her know that we are in this together and that I'll be by her side no matter what. The elevator doors open and standing in front of them are my parents.

"So do either of you want to let us in on what happened in the area?" my mother says.

"I kind of lost my temper when Calypso was picking on the 12 year old Rose. I'm really sorry but no harm was done, I didn't show off my best skills with knives or combat and the careers approved and invited us into the pack as long as we get good scores" Serenity rushed to explain before looking at the floor again.

Before my eyes I see my parents' façade begin to crumble and they bust out laughing which makes Serenity's head snap up and give a confused look.

"So wait you aren't mad at me" she asks hopefully.

"Mad?, oh no we have to appear to be otherwise you'll think defying us is a good thing, but this time it worked in your favor and reminded me once again of something Katniss would do. So no we are not mad at you. But young lady we'll have to work a new angle that includes your shall we say fiery temper." my father says in good nature.

"Apollo, Celeste can you alter the interview outfits to fit the new side Serenity has shown." my mother says.

"Oh this new side gives so many more ideas. You'll have to excuse us from dinner, We need to get started on this new design right away" Celeste says looking like a cat who just ate the canary. Her and Apollo scurry out of the room and disappear down the hallway.

"Now everybody let's get some dinner and then to bed tomorrow is private sessions and we have a lot to prove" my mother says.

"Wait, wait before we have dinner I need to tell you something interesting I noticed in training. At the edible plants station that had plants from atleast 4 different climates. What do you think that means?" Serenity informs my parents.

"That is interesting, we'll look into to it without alerting anyone and see what we come up with" my mother says.

We finish dinner in silence and then Serenity and I separate long enough for her to change into a midnight blue nightgown before she joins me in bed so that I can keep her nightmares at bay. We awake in the morning but the playfulness of yesterday morning is gone as we prepare for private sessions. After barely touching our breakfast we found ourselves waiting with all the other tributes for our turn at impressing the gamemakers. One by one all the other districts go and all that's left is us and the capitol. I hear my name called, kiss Serenity for luck then proceed into the room.

"My name is Justice Mellark, tribute for district 12" Unlike previous years the gamemakers are actually paying attention so I without hesitation walk over to the weapons and pick up the bow and arrows. I ask for the dummies to be put into motion and then let the arrows fly. In a matter of seconds all the dummies have been killed by an arrow straight through the heart.

"Thank you Mr. Mellark you are free to leave." the gamemakers say with smiles on their face.

I try to patiently wait for Serenity in the suite but I can't stop myself from pacing. I hear the elevator doors ding and then Serenity is running into my arms with her dazzling smile.

"Well how did it go?" I ask curiously.

"It went so well, I threw my knives and hit the target through the heart everytime and then I had them bring in an Avox so I could so them my hand to hand with pressure points. When I left they were smiling so that must be a good sign. What about you?"

"They were smiling so I took that as hope that I proved myself" I say before dragging her to the living room to join my parents as we wait for the scores to be read. Just as I arrange myself in the armchair with Serenity in my lap, Caesar and Claudius appear on screen and discuss that the games will have more action and competition this year than ever before and then the scores begin.

Topaz gets a 7 and Diamond gets a 9. Both tributes from two get a 10. The girl from three gets a 4 and her partner gets a 5. Calypso gets an 8 and Kalani gets a 10. Both tributes from five get a 6 and both tributes from six get a 3. The shocker was little Rose of seven who pulled an 8 and her partner who scored a 9. The girl from eight got a 7 and her partner a 6, same for district nine. The district ten girl proves she's a contender with an 8 but her partner fails and gets a 4. The tributes from eleven both pull a 6. Then my name and picture appear with an 11 flashing next to it. Serenity shrieks while excitedly kissing me and almost misses her score until I remind her. Next appears her name with an 11 flashing as well. Finally the capitol tributes score a 1 and 2. With all the scores read everybody just looks at each other and then chaos erupts throughout the suite because our plan worked splendidly if interview goes just as well District 12 will get all the sponsors. While lying in bed with Serenity peacefully sleeping in my arms I can't help but feel happy that in less than a week I'll more than likely be going home with my family and the girl I love and I couldn't be happier.


	7. Chapter 7: Show your true colors

**A/N- Thanks for waiting things got a little hectic again but I'm going to try and have regular updates every Sunday starting with ch. 8 this Sunday. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

****Chapter 7- Show your true colors

**POV- Serenity Everheart**

I can't help but be overjoyed the plan is working out flawlessly, now all we need is interviews to go well. I look over at Justice smiling and celebrating with his family and can't help but smile he looks so handsome but then I feel alone and like I'm intruding. Maybe I should quietly slip out and leave them. Slowly I back away towards my room and I'm almost there when Justice stops me.

"Honey, where do you think you're going? Get over here where you belong" holding his arms open. The feelings disappear and I run into his arms finally feeling at home.

He then whispers in my ear "don't ever leave me because your my strength and the only girl for me." I can't stop the tears no more than I can stop the words that tumble from my heart "the same goes for you because you are my strength, my heart, and my life without you I have no home"

Nothing more needs to be said so we just hold each other close and listen to his parents talk interview strategy. I start to nod off resting my head on Justice's shoulder when I hear quiet laughter and hear someone say "Why don't you take her bed before she falls asleep on her feet, you both have a long and important day tomorrow." The next thing I know I feel weightless and warm so I snuggle closer to the warmth feeling safe and secure. I feel myself falling and landing on something soft but I'm too tired to care. I'm fading fast into slumber but I can still hear the words whispered "Sweet dreams my love, I'll keep the nightmares at bay" and feel the gentlest kiss on my neck before being enclosed in warmth and giving in to sleep.

**POV-Justice Mellark**

I watch her sleep sleep for a while, she looks at peace and so innocent that every protective instinct screams for me to take her away and save her from the games but I know that that is just a dream. So I settle for promising myself that we will protect each other and if one should have to die it will be me before I follow her into blissful slumber. I wake up the next morning to find her watching me and slowly running her fingers through my hair. She looks so beautiful with her hair a mess, no makeup, sleepy eyes and lazy smile that I can't catch my breath.

"Morning Beautiful, what a great way to wake up" I say before I kiss her softly "Why don't we start the day off the same way with a shower" wiggling my eyebrows for good measure.

"Justice that is not happening. For one I'd still like to have your parents like my when I live through this and two we can't have you smelling like peaches and cream it make people revoke your man card." Serenity laughingly responds while detangling herself to head to her own room. At the door she stops, turns and says "See you at interviews I'm off to take a shower so just think about that all day until you see me again" then bolting before I can do anything more than groan at the mental picture.

Grudgingly I make my way to the shower and fiddle with the buttons and knobs until I get the right temperature and least feminine smell. I towel off and throw on a robe no sense in getting dressed when Celeste is just going to make me change anyways. On the way to finding my team and Celeste I grab a bagel and some sweet peach colored juice. In the last room on the end of the hall I find Celeste impatiently tapping her foot.

"Justice I swear you have no sense of time or urgency. Come on here's your outfit get it on so I can make adjustments." Celeste says while throwing the garment bag at me.

I easily catch the bag, give her a shrug and sheepish smile before heading to get changed. Standing in the mirror I can see they are keeping it simple with me, just a well tailored black dress shirt with top two buttons undone, fitted black pants, shiny leather black shoes and a black tie with red, orange and yellow designs to top it off. I drew the line when one of the idiot prep team members came at me with a makeup brush, kit and eyeliner. I will not wear makeup ever not even for the all mighty hunger games. Still having time to kill before heading down to meet Serenity for interviews. I mull over my interview game plan, play up the confident protector image, be slightly cocky and most importantly be truly, madly and deeply in love. Make the audience want you to win but make sure they know you can and will. As I'm heading down I can't help but wonder and worry about what Apollo has put Serenity in, being so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice little Rose until I practically plowed her over.

"Awe Rose, I'm sorry I wasn't even looking. Are you hurt? Let me help you up." I say while offering the small, shaking girl my hand. She hesitantly took it and mumbled a thanks no once looking up from the floor.  
"Where's your partner Rose he should have met you down here" I say but already knowing the answer, but before Rose can reply I hear a throaty laugh then the voice I've come to love say "My my I guess I better watch my back or pretty little Rose might steal my man."

At first I turn to Serenity to tell her it isn't like that but find her to be smiling and then I hear laughter from behind me so I turn around to find Rose dying of laughter. I just look around so confused at what just happened.

"Poor Justice, what are we going to do with him Rose. But on a more serious note where is your partner he shouldn't have left you alone." Serenity says her smile fading because she too already knows the answer.

"He's with Calypso and the careers but they don't want me for an ally. Calypso wants me to be her first kill because one I got the same score as her making her look weak and two because you care what happens to me, so I'm all alone." Rose answers with tears running down her face.

" Rose honey you're not alone you have Justice and me until it's absolutely necessary to end our alliance, right Justice?"

"Right it will be our secret little alliance, but you can't join us while we're still with the careers or Calypso will kill you before we can protect you. So here's the plan at the cornucopia grab the closest thing and sprint for cover nearby and wait for the bloodbath to wind down. Me and Serenity will take on the task of dividing supplies and first guard duty so we can give you some basics. Until we leave or end the career pack stay clear but keep watch so you know when to find us okay. Understand, we'll protect until the finally four then your on own" I say hoping she understands.

Serenity adds "And if Calypso does find you before we can save you. I promise to not let her mutilate you or make your death painful. I'll make your death painless even if it means tearing up a piece of my heart and killing you myself. Now enough talking we have an interview to go to." taking Rose's hand and walking away.  
For the first time I notice Serenity's dress it's a floor length canary yellow halter dress with black gems adorning the strap and under the sweetheart bodice. The back of the dress dips low just above her butt at her narrow waist with her hair in loose curls pinned up exposing her entire back. I call out "Looking good Serenity, there's enough material this time."

Turning her head slight and slyly smiling over one shoulder she replies with a wink and "You haven't seen anything yet!"

**POV-Serenity Everheart**

We let Rose walk in a little bit before us so everyone assumes she is still alone, then Justice and I enter together his arm possessively thrown around my waist. I'm a little nervous about interview and the small surprise Apollo and Celeste have concocted. Waiting for district 12 is going to be nerve racking. Okay Serenity remember just be coy, flirty, fierce and most importantly in love. It's no big deal. Going over my game plan in my head, I almost didn't hear Calypso's insult directed at me or Topaz's agreement.

"What did you say, Calypso? Wanna say it a little louder or how about to my face" I snarl at her while taking a few steps toward her, causing Topaz to back up slightly. Taking notice I turn to Topaz and say "Are you afraid of me, but didn't you just agree with Sea-witch here that the only reason I got an 11 was because the game-makers were too dazzled by my assets to notice just how flawed, weak and inadequate I am with any weapon?" When Topaz says nothing I continue "Well Tope, you should be afraid you couldn't even score higher than little Rose and Sea-witch isn't any better scoring just as well as the one she frequently calls weak, so before you make me more enemy than ally I'd think before I speak. That goes for you to Sea-witch!" I finish on a snarl.

Both girls leave since Diamond is called up for his interview and Topaz is next but not before throwing death glares in my direction. Still fuming I attempt to sit and watch everyones interviews hoping they'll calm me down and keep me from thinking about my own.

District 1 has two of the most unintelligent and ditzy filled fluff interviews I've ever seen. Topaz and Diamond use their looks and physique to try and dazzle the crowd but without much success mostly due to their gaudy jeweled outfits. District two goes for the strong, silent, lethal approach barely saying anything and wearing ancient god/goddess costumes and I must say they make quite a deadly impression. Kalani goes for the laid back, go with the flow leader and strategist being very articulate and handsomely dressed in a simple ocean blue button up with sleeves rolled up and top two buttons undone and black pants whereas Calypso is ugly inside and out. She's her usual conceded, cocky, bitchy self just dressed in a shapeless boxy ocean blue floor length gown that makes her look shorter and thicker than she is. I can't help but laugh. The only other pair I can remember was Rose and her district partner who's name I can't remember. He wasn't all that good just did the typical macho male persona and reminded me of a snake in looks and attitude probably because he was wearing all green and I just don't trust him. Rose on the other-hand looked like her namesake, the top of her dress was a pink and red sweetheart bodice done in layers to look like petals with the skirt on the shorter side done in small sections of dark green satin layered like leaves on a bed of tulle to make it appear ballerina like. The whole dress played up Rose's interview tactic perfectly complete innocence and genuine kindness. I swear she had the audience wrapped around her finger. The rest seems to fly by, with most not leaving an impression and I pity them because when a district isn't noticed it means no sponsors and no sponsors usually equals death. The next thing I know Justice is up and easily bantering with Caesar and having the crowd rolling with laughter as he recalls when he found out I was in love with him including the yelling, following it with how he knew the day of the reaping that I stole his heart. Justice did perfect he ends up looking like the confident, in love protective victor he set out to portray, and now it's my turn. Remember in love, flirty, fierce and play up sympathy factor, I chant in my head as I hear "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Republic I give you our very own little songbird, Serenity Everheart"

Plastering a smile on my face I step out onto the stage and greet Caesar, while waving and blowing kisses at the audience.

"My dear don't you just look darling, so we must know is it true that you have loved Justice since you were 5 years old?" Caesar asks.

"Very much so, I had just lost my family and was alone just trying to remember the lullaby my mother sang when I was sad but it just wouldn't flow so I sat there crying until a little brunette boy with brilliant blue eyes and no front teeth sat down beside me took my hand and sung the lullaby with me. From that moment on I was taken even though he sang off-key" I respond earning a few chuckles for my joke.

"Well that is a touching story, but let's talk about your score and that temper. An eleven is quite a score and then to confront another tribute well that just isn't what we've come to expect from a pretty little thing like you. So what's your secret?"

"Do you really wanna my secret just between the two of us" whispering into his mic while appearing to whisper only to him. Caesar just nods, so I continue "well I'll show you."

I then stand and drop the small canisters I've been holding in my hands, hold my breathe and close my eyes as the cloud of smoke rises praying that this works and I don't end up naked because Justice really will throw a fit. Finally the smoke clears I let out my breathe and open my eyes to see an astonished crowd and Caesar. I look down just make sure I'm not naked and find a strapless black sweetheart corset dress encrusted with red orange and yellow jewels along the bodice trailing down to the nipped waist like sparks falling. The skirt is a high-low hem with the short hem in the front just reaching mid thigh and hugging my hips and legs tightly. The back hem is floor length and made of layered panels of red, yellow and orange fabric fashioned into trailing train much like a bird's tail. My hair is in unpinned and flowing in loose auburn curls around my face, shoulders and down my exposed back. To top it off I know that my makeup is still that simple smoky eye and red lips and I still have on my black heels.

Looking into the crowd with a smug smile I say "The secret is this little canary has a Phoenix just waiting to be freed!"

And then the crowd erupts, it's so loud I almost don't hear my buzzer or Caesar saying "The lovely Serenity Everheart" which is my cue to leave. I can't help but smile everything we planned worked out perfectly. I head towards the elevator where Justice is waiting not really caring to see the capitol tributes knowing they have no chance of beating our impression. As the elevator is heading down I smile thinking for the first that I might just make it home and have the life I've always craved.

**Pov- Ravenna Black**

"Ugh that little attention hogging bitch" I say while spilling my red wine in my haste to get up as I watch the little slut from 12 try to outshine me, the almighty and fairest being in the Republic. Who does she think she is, nobody especially a worthless orphan outcast is going to best me. I'll make sure she has no chance of making it out, her lovely little self will be bloody and lifeless. This Raven is going to make sure the Phoenix's flame is extinguished permanently.


End file.
